A forward data packet channel (F-PDCH) is used to transmit encoded data in data packets to multiple mobile stations in a time division multiplexed fashion. Disadvantageously, the forward data packet channel currently supports only a single data sub-packet within a time frame. The time frame may be varied as a multiple of a time slot. A time slot has a typical duration of about 1.25 milliseconds. A sub-packet is a set of coded symbols obtained from a turbo coded encoder packet. Using previously defined protocols, sub-packets derived from the same encoder packet may be transmitted with different modulation formats, effective code rates, and in up to eight time slots.